Attracted
by xxPandabearxx
Summary: Lucy is just girl who loves to read books and go to the library. He was just a boy who also loves to read books but doesn't want anyone to know about it.
1. Chapter 1: Spilled Colors

Chapter 1: Spilled Colors

* * *

The smell of books instantly hit me when I entered the grand library, and the sound of turning pages filled my ears.

I smiled as I felt a warm sensation within me. This felt like home.

I slowly walked towards the massive bookshelves then browsed through them. My eyes, scanning for the right book to read, but... I _couldn't_ find any. I've read so many of them already, and I didn't feel like reading them all over again.

The book covers were very worn down, due to the careless customers and readers. My gaze so happened to finally land on a bright pink book in decent condition, however, it was on the highest top shelf.

I rolled my eyes at the poor convenience. _Of course it had to be up there._

I cursed at myself for the unfortunate short height I had before I stood on my tippy toes. _I'm so blessed to be short_. Please note the sarcasm.

I grunted as I struggled to reach, my fingers barely touching the spines of the book. After many failed attempts, I decided to give up since my tiny little toes could barely support my weight. But that was when I heard a soft deep chuckle. Before I could turn around and have the both of my heels entirely on the ground, I felt an overwhelming presence behind me as a muscular arm reached out and grabbed the pink book.

I immediately twirled around to find my eyes falling upon dark onyx ones.

Pink was all I could think of, but it wasn't because of the book. It was his _hair._

Of all the colors of the magical rainbow, why was his hair _pink_? My surprised reaction wasn't because I didn't like it or had anything against his hair color, it was just simply quite _dumbfounding_.

He seemed to notice me bickering to myself, so he threw in another soft chuckle followed up with a mysterious smile.

"It's a pretty good book, I think you'll like it," he spoke for the first time. I was a bit taken back to find how deep and smooth his voice sounded.

"Thank you," I shyly mumbled as I took the book from his large hands. My fingertips barely grazed against the palm of his hand but I was quite surprised to find them really soft.

Before I could get a good look at him, I instantly froze when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I could hear the name scream Bloody Mary at me as I checked the caller ID. Sweat trickled down my neck and spine as I panicked when realization occurred to me, like a harsh slap across the face.

I'm _doomed_. I was assigned to pick up a box of _strawberry_ cake and deliver it at a friends place, but as you can tell, I got side tracked.

I checked the time by using the clock that dangled on the library wall, then gasped. I was thirty minutes late… and seconds ticking.

Im _double_ doomed.

I glanced up at the tall man and noticed that he was staring at me with amusement. Just so you wait and see, strange boy… I'm gonna be bloody slaughtered by a menacing knight in a _single_ heartbeat.

Before that knight in shining armor decides to kill me in _half_ a heartbeat, I quickly gave the book back and apologized to the strange boy then scurried out of the library with an angry vibrating phone in hand. Why am I acting like this? It's because the menacing knight in shining armor is _Erza_. Erza Scarlet to be exact. She is someone who you DO. NOT. mess with. You do something to trigger her, might as well dig your own grave, but you'll be dead before you even could. Coincidentally, her last name Scarlet, is the exact color of her hair which could resemble _blood_. Not to mention that this friend of mine absolutely _LOVES_ strawberry cake.

I took a deep breath then took the courage to answer the phone.

I wasn't ready to die before digging.

"Hello?" I answered with a shaky voice that I failed to hide. There was a long silent pause. My heartbeat was so hard and loud that I was afraid that Erza could hear it over the phone.

"Lucy? Oh thank goodness you answered. Have you picked up the box yet?" she asked. I swallowed in nervousness and closed my eyes. Should I lie? What if she finds out? I'm thirty minutes late already and will become dead meat soon, so might as well.

"It's sitting in my fridge right now. I was about to head to your place soon, but the cake was a bit melted so I decided to let it chill in there for a while." I bit my lip. That was the worst lie ever. Anyone can tell that was a lie.

"Oh, well you see…" she let out another pause. " _..._ Something _unexpected_ occurred, so please bring the cake tomorrow."

Something unexpected? What exactly could something unexpected occur? "Is everything okay?" I asked. I was concerned because her tone of voice was surely different. Something was off.

"Everything is fine Lucy. You don't have to worry so much," she gave a little laugh to reassure me.

"Alright then." I quickly ended the call; deciding to not press the subject any further. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding in, then blinked, still dazed of what just happened. I'm… I'm going to live? Has the Lord decided to give me a second chance of life? I sighed in relief.

That was a strange phone call. I noted to myself to ask Erza about it tomorrow at school.

Home was where I wanted to be right now. I wanted to be in my warm hot bath after a long day. I only took one step forward when something pink magically appeared in front of my eyes, but since it was so sudden, it collided harshly with my forehead. The sharp pain tingled as I rubbed the area.

"Ow?" I answered in a questioning tone.

There was a soft chuckle in response. "My bad. I saw that you were still standing outside, so I decided to check out the book for you." It was that soothing voice… I've only heard it once and strangely enough, I already knew who it was. The book fell onto my hands then I turned around to face him completely.

This time I could fully see his winsome features as the sunset shined on him, making him glow like a God. His skin tone was rather more tan than others, but it made his perfectly pearly white teeth stand out when he smiles. His mysterious large dark onyx eyes make you wonder what he's hiding behind them, always twinkling in mischief. All of a sudden, for some reason, it seemed that he got taller. His broad shoulders could resemble mountains and his build was very well toned. It was very obvious that he works out. His pink spiky hair that looks surprisingly soft never fails to amaze me, even though I've only seen it once. But, to be honest, the color pink wasn't so bad.

"Why is your hair pink?" I asked out of the blue. I know it's not my place to ask such a question to a random stranger, but I couldn't help myself to be curious.

He gave me an alluring smile. "Why are you so beautiful?"

Now that wasn't the answer I was expecting. I was thinking that maybe he dyed his hair? Or a friend threw a prank on him? Or possibly that he was born with it? Instead of answering, he dodged the question smoothly. Props to him.

"A simple appreciation is all I need." He signaled his head to the book as he stuffed his hands into his pocket.

 _Oh. Right._

"Thank you, you didn't really have to do that for me." Checking out a book was a simple task, a task that even a little kindergarten-er can do. I didn't see any reasoning for him to do such a kind gesture, not to mention that we were strangers that barely met each other.

"Why _wouldn't_ I do that for you?" It was as he could read my mind. He flashed me the most perfect smile before leaving me all alone. His words still float in the air above me. It took me a moment to realize what he meant.

 _There is nothing wrong of doing the act of kindness_.

I took my time walking back home, enjoying the peaceful weather while it lasts. The sky was spilled with orange and pink as the sun began to slowly set. I looked at the book in my hands. I never was a fan of pink; in fact I _despised_ it. My apartment only had the color of beige. Nothing more, nothing less. I lifted the book in the air as I compared the two shades of pink.

I guess pink wasn't so bad of a color after-all.

* * *

 **AHH. Welp, that's chapter one for y'all. I hope you guys will enjoy reading this story and I'm very excited to write more. Until next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Survivor

Chapter 2: Survivor

* * *

I sighed as I lazily slumped back into my chair.

The sound of the ticking clock echoed in my ears intensely, like a bomb ready to explode. _Will class end soon?_

"This is exactly why the whole class is failing. It's because you guys _never_ pay attention!" my math teacher scolded. Everyone in class rolled their eyes. It's only been the second week of school and here we are, barely holding onto our grades to save our lives.

Levy and I were the only ones who weren't struggling because we already understood the materials, so we didn't really care much.

I let out another miserable sigh and rested my head against the surface of the table as our teacher continued lecturing. _I already know this stuff._ I looked over at Levy who strangely seemed to be enjoyingly _engaged_ to her math textbook. Every now and then she would let out a small soft giggle and stare intensely at it.

 _How odd._

"Psst." I quietly called out to her, but she was too occupied with her massive captivating textbook. I was tempted to give out a louder call, but then I stopped myself before I could. _I'm absolutely an idiot._

I wanted to bang my head against the wall and sew my lips together tight, for being foolish. There was no way of communicating in here. Not in this terrorizing classroom.

Our teacher is no ordinary teacher. She is the most intimidating educator I have ever met. Ms. Porlyusica is an elderly women who absolutely loathes people in general; which questions me why she decided to pursue becoming a teacher in the first place. She's tremendously strict on students who dare to talk during class. One time during her lectures, one of our graduates simply asked someone for a pencil last year. The outcome was hell. He basically had to write a whole novel of why he shouldn't talk during class and how much of an idiot he was to ask for a pencil. He barely submitted it before the due date and scarcely passed the class.

He lived.

All students look up to him as a saint for the legacy he left behind. A survivor.

The worst part was, she teaches two major subjects: Math and English; which means two aching period classes with her.

Ms. Porlyusica is certainly not a joke.

I looked around me. No one had the courage to fall asleep, they were afraid that they would miss anything important if they looked away from the board. The atmosphere in the classroom was overwhelmingly thick and heavy.

I heard another soft giggle from Levy. She never looked away from the textbook and was completely drawn to it.

When was there ever something interesting in the textbook?

I stared at her with the most intense degree I could muster, hoping that she could sense that I needed her attention. She never looked my way once.

I wanted to fling my huge textbook at her, but we all know it's not the best idea to perform. Not in front of the hawk's eye, aka Porlyusica's eye.

I slumped back into my chair and decided to give up as I pouted to myself. Apparently a math textbook is more interesting and more important than I am. I rolled my eyes at the silly thought. _Can't class just end faster?_ I repeated those words in my head continuously until the long hand of the clock finally struck 12.

The bell has finally rung after many years.

It's amazing how 45 minutes could feel like centuries in a classroom when teachers open their mouth to speak. The teachers are doing great.

Levy closed her math book and let out the last giggle. It was surprising that our teacher didn't catch on with this little girl's giggling. I began to question about what was so funny. What's so funny about a _textbook?_

"Levy," I started off. She looked at me with bright sparkling gleaming eyes, making it clear that something good as happened.

"Are you not telling me something?" I slowly asked, my voice was low as our class average.

She blushed in response and looked away, hesitant to expose herself. It was very evident that she was hiding something. She squirmed from discomfort, so I decided to not push the subject any further and respect her privacy. Even after what we've been through together.

I heard loud footsteps that were strong enough to make the whole earth shake. "Lucy! Levy!" A voice blared into the classroom. All of a sudden, everyone froze and stiffened as the atmosphere instantly became shivery. Everyone's most favorite knight and shining armor has arrived.

Erza threw us a warm smile, then the tension was long gone and a sense of relief overcame everyone. She was in a good mood.

"I have amazing news!" Her smile widened and her gleaming eyes shined brighter than the sun. "Someone has finally joined the council!"

Erza was the type that loved to take charge in everything. She had every trait and characteristic of a perfect leader, but sadly she always has been doing things by herself because no one challenged themselves to join the council after hearing her join. Everyone loved Erza dearly, however they were too terrified to make any mistakes in front of her. She hated asking others for help because she believed that asking for assistance was a sign of weakness. She absolutely despises of being weak.

After three years in high school, it was quite shocking to discover that someone would finally join, which I think is fantastic since it would help her ease stress and not to mention that everything would go more smoothly.

Levy jumped for joy. "That's great Erza! I'm so happy for you!" She gave her a hug. Erza's eyes never lost its shine. "We must celebrate!" She exclaimed then turned towards me and said, "Lucy, remember the cake."

Then it clicked. That strange phone call from before, it finally made sense. She's finally got a partner to work with. I nodded then headed to my car to get the box. I slowly lifted the trunk and opened the box to make sure the cake was in place.

"Oh that looks good," a deep smooth voice said. My eyes immediately looked up towards the tall built figure. My stomach did a double flip, startled from the unexpected visitor.

 _Pink._

He smirked then leaned against my car in a calm way, the sun radiating his attractive features. It was him that looked good.

I shamefully blushed at the bizarre thought I just had. _Stop it you idiot!_

He whistled in a suave tone. "Didn't know you go to this school." He stuffed his large hands into his pocket as he looked down at me in amusement. His onyx eyes were very dusky which gave off a mysterious and abstruse vibe.

"Same here," I plainly replied as I looked away, staring at the strawberry cake since his strong gaze made me feel uncomfortable.

Have we been attending to the same school all this time? Since when? I have never once ever saw him before on campus.

Perhaps it was a good thing I never saw him, because now I was beginning to hope this will be our only encounter at school.

"Do you normally do that?" I asked. He lifted an eyebrow in question. "Do what?"

"Oh you know… just casually go to a random stranger's car and lean on it without permission?" I motioned towards his arm where it was touching my precious car. He followed my gaze and realized what I was talking about. He laughed in a carefree manner as he stood up straight.

"Only if the stranger is cute and beautiful," he slyly answered then winked.

He really needs to stop doing that.

I looked away then took in a deep breathe, aware of how hot my cheeks felt. This guy wasn't doing any good for my health.

I grabbed the box and closed the trunk. "What's this for?" He stared at the cake hungrily.

"Something that you're not involved in," I fired. What's with this guy? He just randomly approaches someone who he doesn't even know, and acts as if we were long lost friends.

We weren't friends.

He let out a whistle. "You're different from yesterday. You're more…" he placed a finger under his chin, emphasizing the image of him thinking. "You're more feisty," he smiled peculiarly. "I like it."

At this point, I knew I should get out of this situation. It wasn't safe, especially with someone who I just barely met. "Sure, but I gotta go now." I tried my best to give him a friendly smile, but it was very clear that it was fake. I heard him hum a tone, then all of a sudden the box was lifted off my hands, above me.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He let out a chuckle, "I'm just curious about what's this cake is for." He carefully closed the lid of the box and walked beside me.

"How nosy," I quietly mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

We walked in silence and now stood in front of the classroom Erza told me to meet her in. His face grew pale and his eyes widened in fear. "Shit." I heard him mumble quitely. I furrowed my eyebrows together. "Are you okay?"

He looked down on me and gave me a gorgeous smile. But that smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I think I better go now." He handed me the box but his eyes never left mine.

"Until next time, Goldie," he gave me a wink then quickly walked away, disappearing within the halls. Goldie?

I looked at my hair and noticed where he got the ridiculous nickname from.

"Ah Lucy! You brought it!" Erza came up to me with sparkles in her eyes and took the box. "Were you talking with someone just now?" she asked as she looked around me.

"No… I wasn't." I lied.

"Oh I thought you did, anyways come join me for delicious cake!" she cheered and ran towards the others.

His words echoed through my head. " _You're different from yesterday."_

Was I? How can he say that when we only met once? I stood there for a good minute, thinking.

I wasn't me who seemed different. It was him.

* * *

Here's a crappy chapter for you guys. I didn't really proof read this and there might be a lot of mistakes, so forgive me on that part. I'll try to fix it if I have the time. Until next time :) P.s Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
